7teen 6teens
by Camiclaus99
Summary: There's a new girl in town! Meet Cami! This Peppy, well rounded, easy-to-love girl comes from the states! Everyone in the gang loves Cami,especially Jonsey! but when Jonsey and Cami Make a HUGE mistake, it's hard to hide!Go through the hardships laughs and love of being sixteen, through the eyes of Cami. Rated T for safety!


**Big time twins**

It was a dark, stormy night at the Palm woods. Lighting cracked and Thunder boomed as tiny bullets of rain pelted down to earth from the daunting dark grey sky. A taxi pulled up to the drop off curb, its lights muffled by the Thick fog.

"Can you girls see okay," The cab driver asked the four girls in the back, "I don't want you to run into any walls."

"I think we'll be Okay," Skye said opening up her powder blue and white polka dotted umbrella. She handed the money to the cab driver.

"You ladies take care," he said his voice thick with a New Yorker accent. And with that he sped off into the night, leaving the four girls on the curb.

When they got to the building, they were drenched.

"Ugh," Heather complained, "I need a shower." They opened the door and walked in. Bunches of collage kids, about 21 or so, were sitting around a guy and his guitar, including four guys, Big time rush.

"And there's a _party_," Heather screeched, "And now _I_ _can't_ go." She pouted

"It's Okay Heather," Grace said, "You can go to the party after we get settled in.

"Yeah, and besides," Violet added tossing her long shiny black hair behind her shoulders, "You don't look your best."

So they trotted off to the elevator, and with al last clack Of their high heels the elevator door shut.

Skye's P.O.V 

I sighed and walked into our new apartment, 2K. As Heather Rushed upstairs to shower, I plopped down on the couch and turned on 'keeping up with the Kardashians'. Grace looked up from her Harry Potter book.

"Enjoy your last few Hours of Freedom," I said to a confused looking Grace, "You know Heather is going to drag is to whatever Party she's going too.

"Do I have too," Grace moaned, "I'm not in a party mood tonight."

"All you have to do is mingle," I said smiling, "Just have a few drinks, and mingle, you'll be fine."

Violet came bounding in from the kitchen, "Hey have you guys seen my straightener and Violet hair dye?"

"See you've already caught on," I said getting up, "They should be in the huge make-up bag we brought."

"As usual she's going to drag us to one of those huge, hot mess type of parties," She said rolling her eyes, "Still, it will be fun! And I'll have an L.a Party worthy dress! Now where did I put it?" She ran up to her room and I heard a door slam.

Grace sighed, "Well if I'm going to go, I'll need to borrow one of your dresses." She got up.

"There in my closet," I said, getting up, and going to my room to Doll up, "Now go get ready."

We both bounded up the stairs, and slammed our room doors.

**Heathers P.O.V**

I Put the finishing touches on my mascara and looked back at the reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a Sexy Foreplay Leopard Print one log sleeve shoulder mini dress. I paired some sexy metallic bronze stilettos with it, and grabbed a matching clutch with hints of leopard print on it. My hair was in Layers and was the tiniest bit waved. I ran a hand over my diamond earrings, the dangle three circles.

I ran downstairs to see the girls had already caught on.

Skye was wearing a Sexy Black Espiral with spaghetti straps. She had paired metallic gold stilettos with black speckles with it and had on two gold bracelets on her right hand and wore delicate cold chain earrings. Violet was in an Electric Purple strapless designer Dress, with Silver Heels and she wore a silver chain necklace with thick diamond studs. Grace had on a bodybody strapless Gold dress with Gold sandal stilettos. She had Diamond bangles on her right hand and diamond choker.

"Don't we all look Sexy tonight," I said smiling at their attire, "Now let's hurry up before it gets too crowded. "

We piled into the elevator and pressed the button.

"Come on come on," I said tapping my foot impatiently.

We got downstairs and the lobby was empty. Tears started forming at the edges of my eyes.

"Aww Heather," Skye said putting a comforting arm around me, "I'm so sorry."

Then the guy with the guitar came back and came up to us.

**No one P.O.V**

"Hey we need four more for the party bus," He said, "Come on." We started walking out to the bus Umbrellas high over our heads.

"I thought it was just going to be a party in the lobby," Violet said confused, "What happened to that?"

"Oh," Guitar Dude said, "That was just us waiting for the bus. I guess BTR was Celebrating their new album revenue, and ordered us a party bus."

We stepped into the party bus and smoky air filled our nostrils that smelled like alcohol.

"HEY LISTEN UP," Guitar dude yelled. The Music stopped and everyone fell quiet. "WE GOT SOME NEW PARTIERS WITH US THAT JUST MOVED IN. WELCOME SKYE, HEATHER, GRACE, AND VIOLEET!" Everyone cheered some Clapped. Then the music started again, and partying resumed. As they moved to their seats they couldn't help but feel four pairs of eyes burn into the backs of their necks.

"Look at those HOTTIES," James Exclaimed, "Especially the one in the super sexy leopard print dress. Think she'd be good in a bed?"

"James," Kendall said, "Don't go THAT far. Though now that I think about it Look at the one in the black dress…."

"Kendall admit it you a Perv too," Carlos said. But his eyes were not on Kendall's Face when he said that.

"Carlos!" Logan exclaimed, "Are you looking at the girl in the purple dresses' butt?"

"I can't help it!" He said glaring, "but you're staring at the butt that belongs to that gold dress."

"I say we make a bet," James said slyly.

"What kind of a bet?" Kendall asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Whoever gets their girl of choice in a bed first wins," He said, "But You have to make them your girlfriend first. Deal?"

"That's a bet I could go for," Kendall and Carlos said.

"Wait!" Logan exclaimed cautiously, "let's think about this a little-"

"Deal," Said Carlos.

"Deal," Said James.

"Deal," Said Kendall.

"Logan," He said, "Are you in or are you out." Logan looked at all the other guys and sighed.

"Deal," he Pouted.

**Heather's P.O.V**

We arrived at the club at about 10:00 pm. I got out of the bus excited and ready to party as always. The club was huge, and looked very exclusive. We gave the name of our party bus, and we got in.

"Quick let's get a booth in the back!" Violet Yelled. We all hurried to the back and sat down. Skye, Violet, and I picked up the drink menu.

"Are you SURE you don't want a drink, Grace?" Violet asked.

"I might get a soda or a milkshake or something," She said, "But NO alcohol, You know I demise it."

I looked through the pages. My eyes widened and I stopped on a Page in the middle.

"Girls turn to page 5," I told them.

It read: Caribou Lou's tropical song Special: Served during happy hour from 10 till' 2:30! Indulge on Bacardi brand 151 rum, pineapple juice, caribou, and Malibu brand rum over crushed ice! 3 for 3.00$ Add the tropical twist, tequila and coconut extract for 1.00 each drink

"Ha ha, oh my god," Skye said, "You make me laugh should we get the song special."

"Hell Yeah," Violet said, "And well add the special tropical twist.

"I don't know," Skye said, "Tropical twist is kind of expensive."

"Oh come on Skye," I said playfully punching her in the arm, "We are out Clubbing tonight at a super exclusive club. Indulge yourself!"

"Well okay," Skye said, "You make a good point."

"I think I might try the dirty Brownie milkshake," Grace said

I looked at the dirty brownie milkshake

It read: Dirty brownie milkshake: Even more chocolaty then cocoa puffs! This milkshake contains a chocolate mixture of Blue bell chocolate ice cream, brownie bites, brownie batter, Oreo brand cookie crumble, and a bottle of 151

"Um, Grace," Violet started, "Are you sure," "You want the milkshake," I finished. Grace said "Yeah and since there's no alcohol-" We looked around nervously.

"Oh the last item?" she giggled, "Ooh THAT'S cocoa powder probably. It's crossed off see?" She showed us her menu. "I'm going to order the whole thing."

"Okay," Skye said.

A waitress came to take our orders. We ordered the Caribou Lou special, and Grace, Well Grace ordered the entire thing of Dirty brownie milkshake. As soon as our drinks came, I downed mine and went out to the dance floor. I did NOT want to be around Grace when she finished that milkshake.

I had downed my drink too quickly, and was slightly tipsy. I was busting some sweet moves though. It was in the middle of J-known's Tipsy. I was having a great time too, when this guy walked up to me.

"Hey you have some sweet moves baby girl," He said, "My name is James. You might have heard of my boy band and I Big time rush?" He was tall, maybe six feet. He had longish, neatly kept brown hair, and whoa, baby did he have muscle.

"I think I have," I said giggling.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"Nahh," I laughed, " I'm just tipsy. You see my sister, Grace doesn't like alcohol, and she ordered the Dirty brownie milkshake."

"The one with the entire bottle of 151?" James asked scrunching up his face, "Ooh that's hard core. My friend Logan got that. Except the 151 was crossed off on his menu."

"Omg," I said, "Guess both of us are in a lot of trouble, huh?"

Just then Sexy chick, By David Guetta came on over the speakers.

"Care to dance, Sexy chick," He asked holding out his hand.

"In your DREAMS pretty boy," I said, and with a last look behind me, left the Dance floor.

**Skye's P.O.V**

I sat with Violet and Grace at the Table. Heather had been smart and had Left before she even started drinking the milkshake.

"You know what," Violet said, "I'm going to go dance."

"No," I cried, "Don't leave me here!" But she had already disappeared into the crowd. I sighed and put my hands on my face.

Grace took the first sip of her Milkshake.

"Ugh this is disgusting," She cried, "What's in this?"

I handed her a menu.

"Ugh there 151 in this," She cried, "I'm going to go see if any other person wants this." She got up, mumbling something about "the losers in this club" and "A free buzz."

I sat down and looked down at my I phone. Apparently all my friends back home are having a Good time a UC San Diego. The lucky little beach Bums. I was looking at a picture of my bff, Katie, on the Beach when a guy approached me.

"Excuse me I'm lost," He said, I looked up and stopped. He had shaggy blonde hair, and his eyes. Oh, his eyes. A gorgeous green, with hazel specks.

"Well the place to call a cab is over that way," I said downing the rest of my Caribou Lou drink.

"No, I don't need any direction for were I'm going. I'm lost in your eyes." I blushed feverishly.

"I'm Skye," I said, "And you are?"

"Kendall," He said, "Do you want to come over to my table?"

"Sure," I Smiled, He helped me up and we walked over to his table. It was a Large, Glittery purple booth, Reserved for VIPS only.

"Wow how'd you get here?" I asked in surprise, while I sat down. There was a boy in the corner booth, His face buried in his Laptop.

"I ordered the palm woods party bus, and I'm in a hot boy band, he chuckled, "Drink?" He grabbed two glasses of crown off of a waitress's tray.

"Let me crown the princess," He said. Obviously, he was a little tipsy already. I grabbed one and took a sip. It burned down my throat. I was already falling in Love.

**Violet's P.O.V**

I had trotted off dance floor and hour ago. I was just going back, when _SLAM_ I ran into a guy by our table.

"Oh my god I'm soo sorry," I said, noticing the drink he was carrying had spilled on his shirt, "I'm sure it will come out."

"No, no it's fine," He said. He was Hispanic and on the shorter side. But his chocolate brown eyes had melted my heart, "I'm Carlos."

"I'm violet," I said, "Come on, I'll go buy you another drink at the bar."

I took him by the hand and started running towards the bar.

"And after the drinks," Carlos yelled over 'you make me feel by cobra starship', "We can hit the dance floor!"

"I like the way you think, boy," I commented.

We got our stools and ordered two Margaritas. Soon, our drinks came. We chatted and Joked while taking slow, long sips from are 'ritas. We talked about life, and our new recording artist, Gustavo, and the palm woods. How we could party like this every Friday night if Gustavo would raise the paychecks, and concerts. He was really sweet, and funny.

"How about we hit the dance floor?" I asked, putting my recently finished margarita glass on the counter.

"Sounds like a good plan," Carlos said, "You know how to dance Latin style?"

"I've been taking lessons for years," I laughed.

Just then, 'We no speak Americano' by Yolanda B cool came on. I smiled and dragged him out to the middle of the dance floor. We started dancing. By the chorus, we had a circle around us, and they were clapping and cheering. I watched him dip me and twirl me. He watched my feet move so smoothly and gracefully over the glass light up floor. The song eventually ended, and people got back to regular dancing.

"Want to come back to my table?" Carlos asked.

"Okay," I said, "We can order more drinks."He smiled. And with that, hand and hand, we walked over to the VIP booth

**Grace P.O.V**

That was it. The last table on the end. I had a drop of Milkshake left, since everyone in the club wanted a free buzz. I approached his table.

"You must be like everyone else," I grumbled, "You want a bit of the dirty brownie milkshake?"

"The one with 151?" He asked without looking up, "No way. I thought it didn't come with alcohol. I loathe alcohol."

"Honestly," I said, "That's why I got rid of it. Can I sit?"

"Sure," He Grumbled, Clacking away on his laptop. Obviously, he was in even less of a party mood than I was.

"I'm Grace," I said. Logan looked up and something churned in his stomach. The bet came back to him. But this girl was pretty.

"Logan," He said, and went back to his laptop. So I opened up the harry potter book. Logan looked up.

"Is that prisoner of Azkaban?" He asked excitedly.

"Re-reading it for the twenty third time," I replied, "Honestly, there's no good literature out."

"I completely agree," he said, "All about fake god sightings."

"And cheap fantasy Manga," I said. We laughed.

"What are the best sellers thinking?" He asked waving his hand in the air.

"I don't know," I said, "Maybe there Drunk."

We laughed again, and I moved a little closer to him and examined the booth. It was a nice booth, big and reserved for VIPS only. I think I'm in love with the smart boy.


End file.
